Migration Pond
The Migration Pond is a building in FarmVille. It has a size of 6x6 squares and can be placed on the land tiles of any farm. All the birds listed in the Migration Pond are also available as Animals in the Market. It was originally released on July 24th, 2013. It works similar to Gopher Garden, just now you need to capture and feed birds. All captured birds are automatically stored inside your Migration Pond. You will get a pop-up about the bird that need fed when you work around you farm. If you do not have enough feed you will be able to ask friends for more via wall post. When you help a bird you will get certain rewards like a tree and , or consumables like Fuel, Turbo Charger. __TOC__ Migration Pond Recap 1) Place your Migration Pond on your farm. *Captured Birds go to your Migration Pond *You will be able to track your Bird progress when “Looking Inside” your Migration Pond. 2) Ask for Bird Feed that you will use to help Birds. *Ask your friends to send you Bird Feed using the “Ask” button *Send and receive Bird Feed via the FarmVille Gifting Page *Use your Bird Feed to help Birds into your Migration Pond. 3) Help Birds. *Birds appear randomly on your Farm’s plots while you are harvesting, plowing, or planting on your farm. *If you see a Bird, click on it! Try to click on it to help it before it gets away. *If you do not have the required number of Bird Feed to help the specific Bird that appears, you have the option of purchasing Bird Feed for Farm Cash. *Help Birds with Bird Feed to win rewards and unlock items such as Trees 4) Upgrade your Migration Pond. *Help more Birds to upgrade your Migration Pond. *Upgraded Migration Ponds unlock new Birds. *When you upgrade your Migration Pond you will not only have access to new Birds that have better rewards, you’ll have more storage space for Bird Feed. You can upgrade or Level Up your Migration Pond as well as view your progress by “Looking Inside” your farm’s Migration Pond. Bird Feed Most Wanted Birds & Migration Pond Levels The Birds that you are able to help depends on the Level of your Migration Pond! Everyone starts out at a Level 1 Migration Pond where you will have access to three different Birds to Help. Each Level 1 Bird requires 2 Bird Treat to help them. Level 2 Birds require 3 Bird Feed to help them. Level 3 Birds require 4 Bird Feed to help them. Before you can access new Birds you’ll have to level up your Migration Pond by helping a certain number of Birds. Look out for Birds that will pop up on your farm when harvesting Trees or Orchards. Continue reading this post for the Migration Pond leveling up requirements. When you help certain Birds you will be given specific rewards. Refer to the list of Birds below to find out what rewards you’ll receive when you help them. Level 1 Birds and Rewards You can store up to 2 Bird Feed at a time in your Migration Pond. Each of these Birds requires 2 Bird Feed to help. Tourist Goose Migrating Bird – , and Small Can of Fuel Tourist Pelican Migrating Bird – , and Goose Tree Tourist Flamingo]] - , and Fertilize All Level 2 Birds and Rewards You can store up to 3 Bird Feed at a time in your Migration Pond. Each of these Birds requires 3 Bird Feed to help. Nerd Goose Migrating Bird – , and Currency Bundle Nerd Pelican Migrating Bird – , and Pelican Tree Nerd Flamingo Migrating Bird – , and Currency Bundle Level 3 Birds and Rewards You can store up to 4 Bird Feed at a time in your Migration Pond. Each of these Birds requires 4 Bird Feed to help. Aviator Goose Migrating Bird – , and Turbo Charger Aviator Pelican Migrating Bird – , and Flamingo Tree Aviator Flamingo Migrating Bird – , and Instagrow Potion Level 4 Birds and Rewards You can store up to 5 Bird Feed at a time in your Migration Pond. Each of these Birds requires 5 Bird Feed to help. Safari Goose Migrating Bird – , and Turkey Tree Safari Pelican Migrating Bird – , and Eagle Tree Safari Flamingo Migrating Bird – , and Falcon Tree Level 5 Birds and Rewards You can store up to ? Bird Feed at a time in your Migration Pond. Each of these Birds requires ? Bird Feed to help. Sailor Goose Migrating Bird – , and Woodpecker Tree Sailor Pelican Migrating Bird – , and Swan Tree Sailor Flamingo Migrating Bird – , and Dodo Tree Leveling Up your Migration Pond So exactly how do you level up your Migration Pond? By catching Birds of course! Here’s the breakdown on exactly how many Birds you will need to catch to upgrade your Migration Pond to the each level. *Level 1 Migration Pond – Your starting Level with 3 Birds. *Level 2 Migration Pond – Help 10 Birds to unlock this level and unlock 3 new Birds. *Level 3 Migration Pond – Help 25 Birds to unlock this level and unlock 3 new Birds. *Level 4 Migration Pond – Help 75 Birds to unlock this level and unlock 3 new Birds. *Level 5 Migration Pond – Help 160 Birds to unlock this level and access 3 new Bird. Gallery Migration Pond Loading Screen.jpg Migration Pond Pop Up.png Migration Pond Guide.png Migration Pond Rewards.png Migration Pond Reward Pop Up.png Migration Pond Levels.png See also * Building * Gopher Garden